Talk:Explosix Gear
sorry about the last time (about a minut ago) im still new to this website. i think that the two articals should stay seperat (if dan ceeps calling cross buster explosix than maybe thay should be one artical.) (oops i was mening to post this under cross buster talk) : )Drago vincent (talk) 15:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea. It could be an error. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 15:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) DOES THIS SOUND RIGHT... BATTLE GEAR EXPLOSIX GEAR. TOO MANY GEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST KEEP IT EXPLOSIX UNTIL WE AGREE ON A NAME. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 15:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Merge them. We should just put a note that says it is named as 2 different gears in the Anime.Leave me be. I'm to busy smashing vandals. 15:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Merging with Cross Buster I think this is a great idea. Because they are the same thing (just different worlds. Anime and real) they can be merged!! It makes perfect sense Dragofan010 (talk) 17:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait till Drago and Dan appear again in the show and see whether Dan calls his Cross Buster "Explosix Gear" Lumino dragonoid 1997 (talk) 03:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) merge idea You know how it says "This article is suggested to be merged with the article,Crossbuster (discuss)." Well,i agree 1 there's PROOF that crossbuster is explosix gear 2 We knew from the START that explosix gear was crossbuster.What do you think about merging it? i like it GaiaDrago:Lumino will have the SCARIEST costume! (talk) 15:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually... Actually it's a good idea to merge it with Cross Buster, because, they're the same thing except that Cross Buster is his Anime name and Explosix Gear is his toy name (CrossBuster was called Explosix on episode 28 anyway) ok i think i got this down... i think... am i posting this riteDrago vincent (talk) 23:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) 'did you know' did you know if you look closly at anamay cross buster that it has hands just like explosix (well explosix's hands are silver wall cross buster's are goldDrago vincent (talk) 23:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Merge Them Merge them. Nintendocan (talk) 02:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) uhh mabye we should name it Cross Explosix? Oh, COME ON! PIKACHU??? THIS IS BAKUGAN WIKI, NOT POKEMON WIKI! 01:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga COMBINE!!! Okay, Explosix is a better name than Explosix Gear and yes they should be merged. basicaly the same thing anyway, cause if someone's looking for Cross Buster, finds it, but there's no pictures of the toy! What does he do now? HeliosMark3 (talk)HeliosMark3HeliosMark3 (talk) 10:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) COMBINE!!! Okay, Explosix is a better name than Explosix Gear and yes they should be merged. basicaly the same thing anyway, cause if someone's looking for Cross Buster, finds it, but there's no pictures of the toy! What does he do now? HeliosMark3 (talk)HeliosMark3HeliosMark3 (talk) 10:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) We should combine the two. Explosix is Cross Buster's toy name, that's all. In the anime, it was called Explosix in episode 28. We should merge them, then put them under the more commonly called name. It is the best solution. Has anyone seen a preveiw for the toy? Toy I think that it is BakuganBuzz.com that has a picture of the toy version. 00:25, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea... Why don't we just call it Explosive Buster? ABilly05 December 29, 2010 3:42 pm It's SM's idea... Not ours... Nuke New Year's... with a nuke button!• 20:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) 02:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC)There is a picture of Explosix Gear's toy form on Bakuganbuzz.com Trivia "This is the strongest non-Japanese Battle Gear so far." Is this still true? --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 02:22, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know off the top of my head. I could check all the other gear pages after I get done with my bot work, unless you want to? It'd just be a matter of comparing numbers. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 02:26, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Maybe we should put tables on the Battle Gear page that lists who used which Gear and what their Gs are... though then it'd be a matter of game or anime Gs. :/ Eh, another day. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13''']] ~ Talk :: Blog 02:30, January 9, 2017 (UTC)